


Dream Come True

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Breakfast during sex, Breakfast in Bed, C-Section, Christmas, Fluff, I didn't mean to put that many tags, Kinky, Louis's pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, Vibrator, bottom!Louis, cock ring- whatever that is called, denial I think, i don't really care, i'll stop now, it's always fluffy with me, kinda cheesy, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is nine months pregnant with Harry’s daughter they decided to name Carson Rose Styles. They couldn’t be any happier. Then one night a few days after Christmas, they get a late Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is longer then I'd thought it'd be. Haha... cx I'm not the best at smut or anything kinky so I'm sorry if you don't like the smut. I think it's adorable and I love pregnant Louis... oops? XD
> 
> UPDATE: so i wrote this like forever ago??? idk if anybody's actually reading it anymore, but my writing isn't the best on this story. you may still read it, just know that it is old writing on mine and i write better than this. xD

"Wake up love," a raspy voice whispered into my ear.

I smiled and my eyes fluttered open to be met with the greenest emerald eyes that I've always loved. My hand reached up I placed it gently on his face.

"Morning baby," Harry smiled.

I smiled, "Morning Haz. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry hummed, "Guess what today is?"

I thought about a minute, letting my brain go into function, "Um... December twenty-four?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Happy Birthday Boo."

I smiled, "Thanks Haz."

Harry leaned down and gently placed his lips on mine.

"Harry," I whined, "I have morning breath."

Harry chuckled and pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"So do I," he smirked.

I huffed, "But yours doesn't smell that bad because for some reason it never does. While I have the worst breath until I brush my teeth."

Harry chuckled, "I have morning breath too."

I pouted, "B-but..." my bottom wavered and I felt tears collect in the corners of my eyes.

"Baby are you alright?" Harry asked quietly.

"Damn hormones," I mumbled and my hands moved to my nine month baby bump, "Any day now."

I saw Harry's hands move onto my stomach and lace his fingers with mine. I snuggled into embrace as we cuddled in our king sized bed. We had white sheets and a blue duvet laying on us and our limbs tangles under the blankets.

"I can't wait until we meet her," Harry whispered into my ear.

"Me neither," I whispered and placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck.

Harry's arms tightened around me as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Why'd you wake me up early?" I asked once I got comfortable in Harry's arms.

"I have a suprise for you," Harry whispered and trailed his hand down my sides.

My eyes fluttered close and I gasped.

"H-Harry," I whispered.

"Mhm?" Harry whispered and kissed down my neck and down my bare chest.

He placed his hands on my stomach and smiled.

"Hey Carson. This is your dada speaking. We can't wait to meet you honey," he whispered to the bump.

I felt tears collect in my eyes as he continued whispering and kissing the baby bump.

His attention finally left my baby bump and continued lower. He kissed down my half hardened length and ended with a light kiss to the tip.

I moaned and my hips bucked into Harry's light touch. He smiled and pumped me a few times, making me fully erect.

"Harry..." I moaned.

Harry raised an eyebrow as his head bobbed up and down my length.

"We... we just had sex last night..." I manged.

Harry pulled off me with a 'pop' and smirked at me.

"Are you complaining?" he asked with a dark smile.

"N-no... it's just... why the hell are you in your boxers?" I panted.

Harry chuckled, "I pulled them on after you fell asleep."

"O-oh, well, take them off," I panted again.

Harry chuckled and slid off his boxers.

"Better?" he smirked.

"Much," I nodded and tried to sit up.

Harry chuckled and grabbed my hands and helped me sit up.

"I hate being so fat," I grumbled.

Harry put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes, "You're not fat baby, you're pregnant."

I smiled slightly and looked down, "Why did you marry me when you found out I was pregnant? I'm a freak and you could've easily walked away."

Harry sighed, "Because I love you Louis. What other man can say they got their husband pregnant and are having a baby with them?"

I looked at him through my eyelashes and shrugged. Harry smiled and kissed my forehead.

He continued kissing down my face and neck until he reached my collarbone and sucked on the skin there. He gave it a gentle bite and I moaned and tangled my fingers in his curls.

He gently pushed me to lay down again and kissed down my chest and baby bump until he reached my length again. He gave it a light kiss and continued lower.

His tongue circled around the tight ring of muscles before he pushed it in. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure.

"Hazzzz..." I moaned.

He continued poking and prodding at my entrance and I moaned and squirmed under him. He sat up and stuck three fingers in my mouth, which I happily sucked and coated heavily with saliva. He smiled and pulled them out of my mouth and brought one down to my entrance and slowly pushed it in.

My hands started rubbing my baby bump with no real conscious thought. Harry smiled and thrust his finger in and out of me.

I moaned, "More... please."

Harry kissed my baby bump and stuck a second finger in. I quickly got over the slight sting of being stretched open and pleasure took over. I rocked my hips on three of his fingers, chating, "More, more."

Harry soon got up and spit into his hand and rubbed it along his member.

"I'm assuming I don't need a condom since you won't get pregnant... this time," Harry smirked.

I giggled, "You're an ass. Besides, have we ever used a condom?"

"Nope," Harry replied and lined his length up with my awaiting entrance.

He slowly pushed in and my head flew back onto the pillow, a moan escaping my lips.

"Horny are we?" Harry smirked.

"I have been for days," I panted while he pushed in, "You've just been so busy that I've just been wanking off. It doesn't help though. Not even fingering."

Harry smirked and he was fully in me, "You're too used to this. Maybe we shouldn't have sex as often."

"The day you stop fucking me will be the day I call for a divorce," I said, a smirk playing across my lips as the side of my face dug into the pillow beneath me.

Harry growled and snapped his hips, causing a moan to erupt from me.

Harry set up a steady rhythm and I soon found myself rocking back at the same pace. Harry noticed and he stopped thrusting and pulled out.

"I'll be right back," he smirked and exited.

I quickly sat up as fast as I could, "You ass! You just can't start fucking me and leave in the middle of it!"

Harry smirked as he walked back in with two different objects in his hands.

"I got you a present Lou," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The only thing I want right now is for us to finish what we had going before you decided so nicely to leave," I huffed and rubbed my hands softly over my baby bump.

Harry smiled and handed me a box with dark purple wrapping paper and light green ribbon. I opened it and smirked.

"A vibrator? Why do I need this? I have you," I smiled and set the vibrator down next to me.

Harry smirked and gave me the other gift. It was a darkish blue wrapping paper and dark green ribbon. My eyes bulged from my head.

"Why the hell are you giving me a cock ring?" I demanded.

Harry only smirked and pushed me down to lay back down. Harry gave me and quick kiss and grabbed the cock ring and slid it on me. I hissed at the cold feeling and Harry smirked. He grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up and slid it in me, turning it on.

I moaned as it vibrated against my prostate. Harry grabbed something else from under the bed and before I knew it, my hands were handcuffed to the bed.

I moaned and Harry began kissing and rubbing my stomach gently. If I wasn't so focused on what the vibrator was doing, I would've thought it would be incredibly sweet.

"I'll be right back love," Harry whispered and kissed my forehead.

I groaned, "Again Harry? What possibly could you be getting now?"

Harry chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss and turned up the vibrator and left.

I squirmed as the vibrator continued vibrating against my prostate, moans falling from my lips.

Harry came back fifteen minutes later with a tray in his hands. I was too busy to really notice what was on the tray until he set it down next to me on the bed.

"You pick the strangest days to give me breakfast in bed," I commented with a moan.

Harry smirked and turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, causing me to whine.

We shared a quick breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon before Harry was kissing down my collarbone again.

"Harry... please... I-I need you in me..." I moaned.

Harry lined himself up against and snapped his hips, burying himself in me.

He moaned, "For having me and the vibrator in you, you're still pretty tight."

I moaned and rocked my hips down, "Move dammit!"

Harry chuckled and set up a steady rhythm. My hips rocked down to his and my hands pulled against the handcuffs. I felt the tingling in my lower stomach and whined when the cock ring prevented me from coming.

Harry pound into me and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. Harry soon came with a moan of my name.

He pulled out and I was still panting hard and whining when I couldn't come.

Harry gave my baby bump a quick kiss and removed the ring and took me into mouth and stuck two fingers into my already wrecked entrance and brushed against my prostate. I came with a load moan of his name and squirted into Harry's mouth.

After riding out my high, Harry took off the handcuffs and pulled me into his arms as best he could and we snuggled in bed.

"I don't care what happens for the rest of the day. This has been the best birthday ever," I panted into Harry's chest.

Harry chuckled and rubbed my back with one hand and my baby bump with the other.

"I love you Harry," I whispered.

"I love you too Louis. Go to sleep baby. I'll wake you up so we can take a shower before the guests arrive for your party," Harry soothed.

I looked up at him, "Party? What party?"

Harry smiled, his dimples showing, "I'm throwing you a birthday party."

I blushed, "You don't have to do that Harry."

Harry kissed my forehead, "I know, but I wanna."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest, "Ok."

Harry kissed my forehead and I fell fast asleep.

\--

I woke up to the feeling of kisses being placed delicately over my face, neck, and bump.

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

I smiled and whispered, "Hey."

Harry smiled and gently kissed my lips, "Hey."

Harry helped me sit up and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Harry, I'm heavy," I whined.

Harry only shook his head, "No Lou. How many times do I have to tell you, you're just pregnant."

I sighed and buried my head under his chin.

"Is it still my birthday or did I sleep through the rest of it?" I asked quietly.

Harry chuckled and I could feel the vibration under my palms, "No Lou. You're still getting that birthday party."

I sighed, "Ok. But I get to snuggle during it as much as I want."

"Of course," Harry whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I smiled and snuggled closer into Harry. His arms tightened around me.

"Let's go get ready Boo," Harry whispered into my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head, "No."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No?"

I giggled and cuddled even further into Harry's shirt and lightly grabbed it as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"C'mon Boo," Harry whispered and rubbed his thumb lightly over my baby bumb.

"No," I whined, "I don't wanna."

Harry chuckled, "We can't stay here forever."

I gasped dramatically, "Who said we couldn't?"

Harry rolled his eyes and I giggled. Harry spread his fingers wide on my stomach and rubbed his thumb over it. I sat back and watched him rub my baby bump in complete awe. He was being incredibly gentle.

A smile slipped onto my face and I looked up into his shining green eyes. They were pointed at my bump with such admiration and love it made my heart melt.

Harry looked up and met my eyes. He smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed me. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck and fingered the curls at the back if his neck.

Harry's hands moved to my hips and he moved his mouth against mine. I tangled my fingers in his chocolate curls and Harry moved to pepper kisses down my jaw and neck. Little gasps fall from my lips as Harry nibbled on my neck.

He pulled back and brushed his nose against mine, my eyes still closed.

My eyes opened to find harry still staring at me. I smiled and moved my hands to his chest and spread my fingers wide across his chest. I pressed my lips to his again and we both smiled into the kiss.

"C'mon Boo. Let's go get ready," Harry whispered against my lips.

I smirked and pressed a series of small kisses to his lips, "On one condition. You have to carry me to the bathroom."

Harry smiled and pulled back and put his forehead on mine.

"Ok," he whispered.

He gently pushed me off his lap and stood up. He then continued to hook his arms under my knees and back, picking me up bridal style. He lifted me up and I bit my lip as I watched his expressions change over his face.

I blushed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Harry huffed out a chuckle as we walked to the connecting bathroom.

"You're fine Boo. I'm just not used to carrying you around while you're this far along," Harry smiled at me.

I returned the smile and turned on the bathroom light. Harry set me on my feet and turned to the shower, turning it on and stripping down. I quickly used the loo and washed my hands before turning toward the shower. Harry was watching my every move with a careful eye.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "See anything you like?"

Harry smirked and nodded before heading toward me and lacing our fingers together, "C'mon. Let's take a shower."

I smiled and followed him into the shower. Harry grabbed the shampoo and turned to me. I smiled and wet my hair before walking toward Harry and letting him run his hands through my hair. He massaged my scalp and rubbed the shampoo through my hair. I hummed and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

I felt Harry lean in by my ear. His breath fanned over my neck and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Do you like that Louis? Do you like me massaging your scalp?" he whispered.

I shivered and nodded, "I do..."

Harry chuckled and finished washing my hair. He gently leaned my head back and let the warm jets of water wash through my hair and rinse out all the shampoo.

\--

"Harry I don't wanna. We never exactly told my mum I was pregnant," I whined, "I was only four months pregnant when we got married, therefore, not showing."

Harry's smirk disappeared, "You never told your family your pregnant?! Louis!"

I blushed, "We-well I never told them I could exactly... get... pregnant..."

Harry's eye bugged out wide. He sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Louis. Why have you not told them? It's not like they won't love you any differently. They're your family," Harry looked at me sympathetically.

I shrugged and looked at me feet, "It's not something that's easily explainable. It took two weeks to convince you, remember?"

Harry winched at the memory, but nodded nonetheless.

"Want me to explain?" he asked quietly.

I gulped and nodded. Harry gave me a loving smile and pressed a small kiss to my lips before heading into the living room.

I bit my lips as I listened to Harry explain. Mum seemed taken aback, that much I could tell from demanding where I was.

Harry came back and gave me a small smile, "She wants to see you to believe it."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. I grabbed Harry's hand at the doorway and we walked into the living room. I heard my mum gasp and saw her run up to me, but I kept my gaze on my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me eariler Louis?" she asked quietly.

I bit my lip and shrugged.

Mum sighed, "Well I certainly believe you know," she chuckled, "When are you due."

I looked up and gave her a small smile, "December 27."

Mum's eye bulged, "Louis William Tomlinson! You're due in three days and you're just now telling me this?"

I blushed and burrowed into Harry's side. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"It's not the easiest thing to tell your mum that you're a lad that can get pregnant," I mumbled and blushed furiously.

Mum sighed and gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know BooBear, I'm just giving your leg a pull."

I giggled, "Get me all freaked out for nothing."

Mum chuckled.

"I say we get this show on the road," Harry announces.

I smile up at him and he smiles back and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

\--

"Goodbye! Thanks for coming!" I smiled widely as the last of the guests left.

The party was tiring. Niall kept bouncing off the walls and the amount of cake and ice cream he ate was quite overwelming. It was rather funny.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of hands lace with my own on my stomach. I smiled and leaned back in Harry's embrace.

"This is nice," I hummed.

Harry chuckled, "This is. It's eleven at night, we can always clean up in the morning Boo."

I smiled and turbed to look at him.

"I'd like that," I hummed.

Harry smiled and kissed my temple before letting go, keeping one hand laced with mine. I had my other hand on my stomach as we walked back to the bedroom. We kept quiet as the day's events played in our head.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and I stripped down to my T-shirt and boxers. I crawled into bed behind Harry and layed next to him.

He kissed my nose and whispered, "Happy Birthday cutie."

I giggled and turned to my other side so Harry could wrap his arms around me, spooning me.

"Night babe," Harry whispered in my ear.

"Night Haz," I smiled and fell fast asleep in my husband's embrace.

\--

I woke up the next morning to feel sun shine shining warmly on my face. I smiled and rubbed my eyes before opening them and sitting up. Harry's side of the bed was empty so I assumed he had woken up earlier and got breakfasy ready or whatever else he did in the morning.

I got up and used the loo and brushed my teeth. After slipping on a pair of sweats, I walked into the living room where Harry was quietly sipping on some tea and watching the news. His gaze lifted to mine as soon as he realized I was here and he smiled.

"Morning Boo," he chirped.

"Morning," I replied, my voice still husky from sleep.

Harry set his tea on the coffee table and gestured for me to join him. I smiled and waddled over, plopping on the couch.

"Anyday now," Harry cooed as he ran his hands gently over my stomach.

I smiled and cuddled into his chest, "Hallelujah. I'm sick of not seeing my feet."

Harry chuckled and rubbed my stomach.

"Merry Christmas Boo," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "Merry Christmas Haz."

Harry sighed, "I didn't get you much..."

I sat up and gave him a small smile, "I already everything I've ever wanted. I'm sure anything you got me is perfect."

Harry smiled and gave me a gentle kiss. He reached down over the chair arm and grabbed a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a large green bow on top.

I smiled and opened it, revealing a long, rectangular black velvet box. I opened it and gasped. It was a gold heart necklace with small diamonds at the top.

"I know it's a little girly, but I thought of you when I saw it," Harry kissed my neck.

I turned and gave him a grateful smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

"It's beautiful Haz, I love it. Can you put it on me?" I smiled.

Harry smiled and nodded. He grabbed the necklace and strung it around my neck and clasped it.

"I didn't get you anything Haz. I-I thought we weren't exchanging gifts this year," I blushed.

Harry gave me a warm smile, "But you're carrying my child. What more could I ask for than a healthy baby and husband?"

I blushed, "Well when you put it that way..."

Harry chuckled and kissed my cheek.

\--

The rest of the day passed like any other. Cuddles, kisses, sweet love making. All in all, it was a perfect Christmas.

\--

I woke up in the middle of the night in between the days of the 26th and the 27th. I was panting and I had shooting pains in my lower back. I hit Harry as hard as I could and he woke up with a grumble.

"What do you want Lou? It's one in the morning..." he mumbled.

"The baby's coming. They're coming! Ow FUCK THAT HURTS!" I panted.

Harry woke up and sprang into action.

"I'll call the doctor so they can prep for surgery. Will you be ok for about ten minutes?" he bit his bottom lip in worry.

I nodded quickly as he shot out of bed, dialling the doctor.

I got out of bed, the contractions temporarily subsiding. I grabbed the overnight bag and the carseat and brought them to the living room.

Harry came into the living room, this time he was wearing sweats and a loose T-shirt over his boxers. He handed me a pair of sweats and I quickly slipped them on. I adjusted my shirt and smiled at Harry.

"This is it."

\--

Carson Rose Styles was born 1:45 AM on December 27, 2013.

"She's beautiful Haz," I whispered as I held our little baby girl for the first time.

Harry kissed my forehead, "She sure is."

I looked at Harry and smiled, "Our family's complete now."

Harry smiled and nodded, "It's a dream come true."


End file.
